


These bitches gay, good for them (KDA fanfic)

by Gaypanic_tm



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Lesbians Die, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaypanic_tm/pseuds/Gaypanic_tm
Summary: Akalynn and kahri fluff :))) except Evelynn and ahri are little pervs
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	These bitches gay, good for them (KDA fanfic)

Evelynn laid spread across her her bed lazily waiting for her companions to finish readying up for their leave to the arena they will be performing at in only a few hours. She scrolled through her social, tapping occasionally. Ususally this regular doing would be a pain with her claws on but she removed them a few minutes ago in order to apply her makeup properly. As she stared into her screen a notification popped up.  
_from akali 9:36am_

-EVE I need your help!!!

Evelynn read the message and didn't hesitate to rise up and begin walking out her headquarters. Thoughts ran through her head of what akali would need her for. _an emergency?_ _or is this one of her silly pranks?_ weather or not she was joking, evelynn was already down the hall walking towards akalis room. As she got closer she heard faint grunts and frustrating mumbles. Evelynn didn't bother knocking due to the fact that her door was slightly left open for practicality anyone to walk through. As soon as her slender hand made contact with the knob, Evelynn pushed the door open and quickly scanmed the room, on the left side of her room, akali can be spotted standing infront of her full body length mirror cussing in her native lanuage as her hands fumbled with her hair brush struggling to comb through her thick tresses mixed with blonde streaks. Evelynn stood there watching for about 10 seconds before akali turned around, noticing her presence in the reflection.

"Help meeee!" Akali pleaded with a pout

"Rogue, what happened?" Evelynn queried as she began making her way towards the struggling woman.

Akali silenced herself and stared to the side as she took the brush out of her locks of tangled hair before she met evelynns gaze again.

"I-i may or may not have used the blow dyer longer than i usually use it for to get my normal poof." Said akali while taking her eyes off evelynn to stare at nothing but the floor in a defeated look.

To evelynn, she looked like the cutest thing shes ever laid her vixen eyes on. With her hair in a wild poof and pouting eyes she looked like a saddened puppy who's just been deprived of its toy.  
As akali didn't wish to meet evelynns stare, she mentally prepared herself to get am earful of evelynns lecture but to her suprise, evelynn merely just let out a brief sign before reaching forward and taking the brush out of her grasp before walking over to her bedside before taking a seat.  
"Come here." Said evelynn in a not so stern voice but.more of a calming voice.

"O-okay." Akali said with a slight blush appearing below her cheeks

Akali walked over and evelynn signaled her to sit down infront of her. she then grabbed akalis shoulders as a gesture for her to turn around, as she did akali didn't question her doings and just sat there. A second passes before the brush she once held combed through her hair once again. It gently went through her locks as she carefully went through the sides and back of her head. Anytime there was a tangle Evelynn grabbed all the hair in the area close to her scalp and brushed through in an attempt to lessen the pain of hair pulling there would be. Soon after about 5 minutes of repeated brushing and combing through akalis mixed color tresses, evelynn reached a hand over akalis shoulder.

"Give me your hair tie." Evelynn said in a soothing voice.

Akali obliged and took the strand off from around her wrist and placed in on evelynns hand. Evelynn pulled her hand back and spread the tie through her fingers before grabbing the brush and gathering and brushing akalis thick strands of hair, making sure to leave a lock of her front hair out infront, back into a neatly tied, still puffy, ponytail.

"There you go darling. make sure to not over use the hair dryer next time and just stick to traditional towel drying. After all blow dryers can damage your beautiful tresses."  
She gave akali a genuine smile that caused the latter to smile wider. As a show appreciation akali threw her arms over evelynns neck causing both of them to fall over onto the bed with akali on top peckering evelynns cheek with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Akali said between  
Breathes.  
Evelynn blushed and grabbed akalis waist as she turned her head to akali who, in turn, took a break to look down at evelynn. Piercing azure eyes melted into evelynns gleaming orbs of gold mixed with a soften tone. Evelynn slowly moved her head foward and akali met her halfway, locking their lips in a hold. Akalis eyes were closed as evelynn devoured her kips in passion. Evelynns lashers made their way out from under her, each wrapping itself on either of akalis legs keeping her in her already locked position. Akali was the first to break apart from the kiss to get air. Both women were flushed as they stared into eachothers eyes once more.

"We should probably start with your makeup now before you ruin mines." Evelynn said with a smirk.

Akali blushed and looked away as a reaction to her words. She then sat up on Evelynns lap, the latter also sitting up but with hands placed on akalis hips. Akalis head was turned away from evelynn in a pout which Evelynn found adorable. Evelynn lowered her gaze from her face to her visible jawline and neck. An idea popped into her mind as her lips made contact with the revealed skin.

"W-wait, evelynn!" Akali semi-giggled through breaths as she attempted to remove evelynn from her neck.

"It tickles s-stop! HAHA you said it your self we got t-to get m-my makeup ready!" Akali struggled for breath through her laughed as evelynn nibbled her neck.

Evelynn stoped after about a full minute or two of doing nothing but teasing her lover. She flashed a smile at akali as they both got up from their position on the bed and made their way to the bathroom, grabbing akalis makeup bag on their way out the room.


End file.
